


a mother's love.

by fandomsnthings



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnthings/pseuds/fandomsnthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Katy Hart has ever wanted is for her daughter to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a mother's love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that I'll be posting on here! I'm really excited to start posting more.
> 
> Anyways, this oneshot developed because I was sick of everyone making Katy a villain in their fanfics. I wanted to show her some love.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Her husband leaves. 

The door slams, the sound echoing through the apartment and shaking the walls. She falls onto the couch; her knees have become weak, and she can't keep herself up anymore. 

She's been seeing this coming- it's terrible, but she has, and she kind of wishes she kicked him out the first time he got so angry, because maybe that would've softened the blow of him being gone.

She places her head in her hands, wondering what she's done to have screwed up so badly, because it must be her fault that he left her, right? 

That's how it works. 

Right?

The pitter-patter of small footsteps approach the living room of the apartment, but she's too worked up to hear them. 

"Mommy?" 

Her heart breaks at the sound of the tiny voice sounding from behind her. How could she have forgotten? 

Her baby girl. The one who will suffer the most due to her father's empty-mindedness, his selfishness, and her mother's mistakes. 

The ones that the woman is sure that she has made. 

She feels herself about to fume again, but she's not going to do that, not right here, in front of her daughter, who has had so much taken away from her in such a short amount of time, who doesn't even know that these things have been taken away from her. 

How is she supposed to explain all of this to her child? 

She must have been thinking for two seconds too long, because a small force is pulling on her arm, "Mommy? What happened?" 

The woman lifts her head from her hands, and tries her best to smile at her daughter, although she feels the world slowly falling out from under her. 

"Hi, baby girl." 

The tiny child climbs onto the old patterned couch next to her mother, smoothing out her yellow nightgown, and pressing her cheek against the other woman's shoulder, "What happened?" 

"Daddy, he...he went on another walk." 

She doesn't have the heart to do this, not right now. 

"He's been going on a lot of walks, Mommy. He's gonna tire himself out a lot if he keeps doing that." 

The comment makes a genuine laugh escape from the woman's mouth. No matter how small it was, it was real, and it almost reminds her that she can still feel; She's not numb. 

"Yeah, well, it's just what he likes to do, I guess, Maya."

The little blonde girl thinks about if for a moment before nodding, "Okay!"

But then she frowns, "I couldn't sleep, so I wanted Daddy to come read me a bedtime story and tuck me in." She looks over at the door, as if she was expecting her father to walk in right at that moment, "But I guess he's busy." 

Katy lifts her daughter onto her lap, wrapping her arms around her tightly, "I'll come tuck you in. I'm just as good as Daddy, right?"

Her daughter laughs and nods, and she leans in to kiss her little forehead. She whispers, "We'll be okay, baby girl. Even if your Daddy doesn't come back- we'll be okay." 

Maya frowns, "What do you mean, 'if daddy doesn't come back'?"

The woman sighs, "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Just remember, I'll always be there to support and love you, as much as I can, okay?" 

"Okay, Mommy." 

"And what do we always say? I love you-"

"To the moon and back, plus a couple of lightyears!"

Katy smiles, her heart warming, pressing a kiss to the side of her daughter's blonde hair, before softly patting her lap as a signal for her to get up, "Go hop in bed, sweetie pie. I'll be right there." 

"Okay!" 

Maya hops off her lap and runs down the small hallway towards her bedroom, and Katy's face falls back into her hands when the little girl is out of sight. 

He's left the house in a rage like this before, but for some reason, this time, she knows he's not coming back. 

How is she going to do this on her own? 

She's twenty-five and she has a six year old and she works in a crappy diner- how is she supposed to support herself and her baby girl? 

She's sighs deeply, fighting back the tears that she doesn't know why haven't surfaced before now. 

She doesn't know what she's going to do. 

But her baby girl is in her bed waiting for her Mommy to come tuck her in, her Mommy who, even though she had her unexpectedly and early, loves her more than words can express, and, somehow, that is enough to make all of this worth it. 

What is she going to do? 

Well, she guesses that's a question for another day.  
\----

When she misses her daughter's first art display, she never stops beating herself up. 

She should've just gone, and tried to heal her broken relationship with her baby girl. 

But if she didn't work that shift, she wouldn't have been able to pay the Utilities that month, and the heat would be shut off, and she didn't want Maya to have to be curled under all of the blankets in the house to keep warm at night. 

Even picturing the sight broke her heart. 

When she reaches the apartment door that was covered in slightly cracked white paint, she takes a deep breath before opening it. 

She's expecting a yelling fit from her daughter, which, if she's being honest, she deserves, or she'll be at Riley's house for a sleepover. 

She doesn't know which one she wants more. 

She opens the door slowly, and the hinges creak quietly. Her eyes dart around the apartment before they land on her baby girl, who was sitting on one of their dining room table chairs, staring out of the largest window that the apartment has to offer, at the sky, with a pencil held loosely in her hand and her sketchbook teetering on her lap. 

"Maya?" 

The younger blonde's gaze darts to her mother, and she smiles softly, "Hi, Mom." 

The woman walks towards her daughter, before halting about three feet away from her, "Baby girl, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it. You know-"

"Yeah, I know," Maya cuts her off, her smile remaining. "Riley shouldn't have come and bothered you, I should've stopped her." 

"She was just being a good friend, honey. No worries." 

"Yeah, she's pretty great, huh?" 

"You're lucky to have her." 

Silence falls over them, and they look out the window at the bustling city and the less than ideal neighborhood, and the night sky. 

Maya suddenly stands, and wraps her arms around Katy, hugging her tightly. 

"Thank you for working so hard, Mom. You do so much for me, and, although sometimes it doesn't seem as so, I really appreciate it." 

The statement brings tears to Katy's eyes, "Thank you, baby girl. That means a lot, you know." 

Maya nods, and murmurs, "I just wish you could be around more." 

"I know, honey. I'm trying." 

"I know you are. I love you." 

"I love you, too, sweetie." 

"To the moon and back, plus a couple of lightyears?" Maya speaks almost inaudibly, and Katy can swear she hears tears lacing the teen's voice. 

"To the moon and back, plus a couple of lightyears. Forever and always, baby girl."  
\-----

When she meets she meets Shawn, when she sees how much Maya likes him, she thinks that maybe men aren't so bad.

Her daughter looks at him in a way that she's never seen her look at anyone else, even her own father, and she's pretty sure she sees a unique spark in the grown man's eyes, one that she sees Cory give to Riley and Auggie. 

When he had come into the diner, solely to tell her that she was a 'bad mother', she practically wanted to snap his neck. 

(But part of her thought he was right.)

But when she walks into that apartment with him and he tells Maya that Kermit leaving wasn't her fault, it makes her know that it wasn't her fault, and Maya walks up to her and hugs her tighter than she has in years, she thinks that maybe more men than Cory, are stayers.   
\-------

When there's a soft knock on her bedroom door, she knows something must be serious. 

Her daughter could usually get through issues on her own, and, however much that made her heart ache, Maya didn't really ever ask for help. 

"Come in, baby girl!" 

The door creaks open, and Maya steps in, the tassels on her yellow shirt swinging rhythmically, her face solemn and conflicted. 

"I have to leave for work in fifteen minutes, so what's the trouble, honey?" She reaches up to put the small earrings that she is holding in her hand on, before going and sitting on her bed next to her daughter. 

"What do you do when you don't know what you're feeling?" Maya speaks quickly. 

"You're gonna have to give me a little more information than that, Maya."

Maya's piercing blue gaze shoots to hers, and she starts twiddling her thumbs, "I think I like Lucas." 

She decides to get more details before giving any real response, "What brought this about all of a sudden, baby girl? Did something happen today?"

"Well, today we found out that the arts are being cut, and that stung a lot, because it's just what I do, you know? But we're gonna fight it, so I think it's going to be okay- that's beside the point, though." 

Katy nods, and places a hand on her daughter's knee, signaling for her to go on. 

"And when we got to history, Mr. Matthews was teaching us about the Dark Ages, and, of course, it related to exactly what we're going through. And then Lucas, he went on this whole tangent about how he wants me to be happy. 

"And he looked at me with this look, and I've only ever seen him give that look to Riley, but it was kind of different from that look. He told I was a great artist, and that he doesn't want something that I'm good at to be taken away from me. And, I don't know, I think I felt something. But I don't want to hurt Riley's feelings by liking him, so I don't think I'm going to say anything." 

Katy pushed a stray piece of Maya's blonde hair behind her ear, "Baby girl, you shouldn't hide your feelings. It's not a good thing to do." 

Maya looks up at her mother, and her gaze is troubled and confused, "Why?" 

"Because one day, you're gonna just end up blowing up, and everything is going to come out at the wrong time." 

Maya shakes her head and speaks quietly, "Mom, I can't say anything. I can't betray Riley like this." 

Katy puts her hands up in surrender, " Honey, I'm not telling you that you have to do this. I'm just giving you advice. Just do what you feel is right, and everything will happen like it's supposed to." 

The younger blonde nods, and leans into her mother's side, "Thanks, Mom." A smile pulls on her lips, "I know Shawn's coming into town tomorrow, and if you speak about any of this to him, I won't be able to forgive you." 

"Why not?" 

"He'll physically kill Lucas, Mom! I don't need my crush in the ground before anything happens between us!" 

As if she suddenly realizes what she said, she looks down at her hands and speaks quietly, "Not that anything will." 

"You don't know that yet, Maya. You can never predict what's going to happen. Just let everything happen like it's supposed to happen, and everything will be okay. There's always a reason for feelings, okay? So don't think that yours aren't important. 

"And, most importantly, don't push anyone away, baby girl. It's not going to help anything." 

Maya nods, "Okay. I think it's time for you to go, Mom. Maybe if you go now, you can get off early, and we can watch some movies later." 

"Sounds like a deal, sweetie pie. I love you!" Katy kisses her daughter's temple. 

"Love you too! By the way, you're good at giving advice, despite what anyone else says. Thank you." 

Katy smiles, "Thank you, baby girl. And no problem." 

When Maya leaves the bedroom, Katy's chest aches. 

She can't say that she knows what her daughter feels, but she feels so horribly that Maya thinks she would be a bad friend for having feelings. 

Her baby girl has already had so much heartache in life, and now she's putting herself through more. 

She wishes Maya didn't do that to herself.   
\---

The sound of the door slamming is followed by the rolling of a suitcase, and a small, meek, and seemingly exhausted voice calls out. 

"I'm home, Mom."

Katy immediately knows that something is wrong. 

She emerges from the kitchen, and she finds her daughter paused in front of the apartment door. 

Her shoulders are hunched slightly, and Katy can swear that she sees slight dark bags under her eyes. Her eyes mirror a look of conflict and heartbreak, which, in turn, breaks her mother's heart slightly. 

"Maya?" 

"I didn't want it to get out, Mom. I didn't want them to find out," the younger blonde's voice cracks. 

"Baby girl, what happened?" 

"They know, Mom. They know." 

"Know what, honey?" 

"That I like Lucas! I-I didn't want it to come to this, but he was about to be stupid and ride this huge bull, and he could've gotten killed, and I didn't want him to get hurt, Mom, but everyone else was encouraging him and he listened to them. 

"And I didn't want to watch this boy that I care about so much kill himself, so I went and sat far away so I could just barely hear what was going on. He turned out to be fine, though, and Riley came over to me and she told me she could tell that I like him." 

Maya pauses to take a breath, and her chest is practically heaving from talking so fast. 

"A-And then, we were at this campfire, and Riley blurted out that I like him and her and Farkle left me alone with him, and t-then I was trying to deny that but I couldn't because I do like him, Mom, I like him so much, and then I was getting all worked up and her grabbed my face and I thought we were going to kiss but we didn't and I got all of my hopes up just to have them let down again." 

Katy walks Maya over to the couch and sits her down, "But isn't it a good thing that he knows? Since Riley told him, doesn't that means she's okay with it?"

"That's the thing, though. I don't think she's telling the truth. She says she loves him like a brother, but I know her, and I know when she's lying, and she's lying right now." 

Katy nods, and wraps her arm around her daughter's shoulders, pulling her to her. 

Maya rests her head against her mother's chest, something that's Katy is certain she hasn't done since she was seven. 

"I wasn't ready for them to find out, Mom. I really wasn't."

"Do you think you would ever have been ready to find out?"

Maya shakes her head, "No. Because they never would have." 

"Baby girl, you say that, but I know you know that's not true." 

"I know." 

Silence envelops them, and Katy's gaze shoots to the blinking digital clock that is held within their cable box. 

1:37 AM 

"Sweetie, it's late. Do you want to go to bed?" 

Maya nods, wiping her eyes, as if she was getting rid of invisible tears, and lifts her head from her mother's chest, "Yeah. Can you bring me some water?" 

Katy smiles, and leans forward to kiss Maya on the forehead, "Of course, baby girl." 

Maya stands up and starts to head towards her room, pulling her loose sweater tighter around her body, before Katy stands up as well and stops her.

"Everything is gonna be okay, honey. Just remember that."

Maya smiles softly and nods, before retreating down the hallway and into her room. 

When her daughter is out sight, Katy goes into the kitchen, pulling out a glass for her daughter, before gripping the side of the counter tightly and closing her eyes.

She knew that all of this love stuff was going to have to come eventually- she got a taste of it when Maya was obsessed with Riley's uncle- but she never knew to the degree. 

Her daughter was being pulled apart at the seams because of this, and, however much it hurts her to do so, she can't step in.

Katy knows that Maya can solve her own problems, and she can fight her own battles. 

Because she wasn't there to do it for her. But that's beside the point. 

This whole thing with Riley and Lucas, it is taking a huge toll on her baby girl, both physically and emotionally, she can tell. 

She wishes there was something she could do to fix it.  
\-----  
Her husband comes back, and it catches her off guard. 

For a split second she is angry with Maya, for writing to this man that has caused them nothing but pain. 

But she can't blame her daughter for wanting to know her father in some shape or form.

From what Katy understands, Maya wrote to Kermit to forgive him, which is something that she finds unfathomable, because she doesn't think that she'll ever be able to forgive him for what's he's done. 

Reason number ten, how her daughter is stronger than her. 

However, that's beside the point, because the man that walked out, that left, with nothing more than a phone call once a year for the first three years that he left, and a lousy, unofficial child support check that got less and less every month that it came, is standing in front of her and her daughter, with a sort of kindness in his eyes that she's only seen him give to her a handful of times. 

She guesses his new family changed him, more than she ever could. It makes her feel worthless for a split second of time. 

But soon, Katy's back on track, because her daughter is walking back through the door of the café and there's tears in her eyes, so she walks towards the younger blonde and leads her over to Cory, who is the reason why this whole thing is even happening. 

He better be able to explain himself, for putting my daughter in such a position, that has caused her so much pain, she thinks.

And, of course, as always, he does.

He asks Maya if she forgives herself, and Katy assumes she does, because she walks forwards and melts into one of her two father figure's arms, and she sobs. 

And right then, Katy isn't sure how she raised such a strong little girl, who has developed into an even stronger young woman.  
\-----

The door of the apartment slams shut, and the sound of footsteps becomes missing, replaced by the unmistakable sound of sobs. 

She runs out of her bedroom- What could be wrong?

"Maya? Baby girl, are you okay?" Katy bolts around the corner that leads to the living room, and she is met with the heartbreaking sight that is her daughter, leaning against the wall, her hair falling into her face and sticking to it due to her tears. 

"I-I thought I was finally g-going to get the chance to be fully h-happy." Maya's sobs cause her to stutter, "N-Now I know why I never t-think like that."

"Honey, explain to me what happened." Katy places a hand on her daughter's cheek, making Maya's gaze trail up to her's. "Calm down, sweetie. It's not good for you to be crying like this."

"I knew she still liked him, Mom. I knew it, b-but I let that slip my mind, a-and I just t-tried to stay positive." She lets out a large sob that wracks her body, "I-I should've never let myself get so c-close to him." 

Katy's face falls. She knows exactly what her daughter is talking about. 

She never thought that something like this could affect her daughter so greatly- nothing really ever has-but she guesses that all of her feelings have built up on her shoulders and, now that something has happened, they're all coming out. 

Katy reaches forward and pulls off Maya's heavy black coat, tossing it onto the chair next to where they were standing, "Come here, baby girl." 

She pulls her daughter into a hug and whispers every comforting thing she can think of, because, really, what could she say?

"I l-look pathetic, don't I?" Maya wipes the tears from her cheeks, despite the fact that they continue to fall from her eyes. 

"No, honey. Not at all. Now tell me what happened, that's the only way I'll be able to help you." 

"She still likes him, Mom. And I know that I knew that but right then I just forgot because he was looking at me with that look. And then Farkle blurted it out and I think I felt the floor fall out from under me- well, that's a bit dramatic." 

"Did he go with her?" Katy was almost fuming- no boy breaks her daughter's heart like that.

Maya shakes her head and sniffles, "No, but he might as well saved me the heartache." 

"What?" 

"We all know how this is going to end, Mom. He's going to choose her," the younger blonde bitterly smiles with her teeth clenched. "Why be with a broken mess like me when you could be with a ray of sunshine like Riley?"

"Maya Penelope Hart, look at me." Katy speaks firmly, staring into her daughter's blue eyes. 

"You are perfect the way you are, okay? You are beautiful and charismatic and creative," the woman cups her daughter's cheek. "And maybe you are a little broken, and maybe you aren't a ray of sunshine, but that's what makes you you. And if Lucas or anyone, for that matter, is going to fall in love with you, then they better fall in love with you for who you are, and not who you think you should be."

Maya shakes her head and sniffles again, "I don't want to talk about it anymore." 

"Okay, baby girl," Katy kisses Maya's temple. "Just sleep on it, okay? Maybe you'll figure something out." 

Maya nods, and, without a word, stands up and paces down the hallway to her bedroom. 

When Katy goes to bed that night, she can't sleep. 

Not only is the fact that her daughter is going through issues that she, as a mother, cannot fix, keeping her eyes peeled open. 

But the fact that she can hear her daughter's whimpers through the thin wall that separates their two bedrooms, as she tries to keep in her sobs, but slowly fails, and the mother can hear as the cries become louder and louder, before they stop after what seems like hours, when she assumes her daughter falls asleep.   
\----  
When she get married for the second (and hopefully the last) time, she's incredibly over the moon. 

All of the puzzle pieces that make up her life are finally all being fit together and it's making her feel whole. 

She halfway wishes that she met Shawn all those years ago, and was with him off the bat, but if she didn't marry Kermit at some point, Maya wouldn't exist. 

And what kind of world would that be? 

Everything happens for a reason, and even if that's just a cliche, she believes it wholeheartedly, because now she has Shawn, an amazing husband, and Maya, an incredible daughter, and a life she wouldn't trade for anything. 

When she slips off of the dance floor at the reception to get a drink, she spots her daughter sitting at the family table, her hands folded in her lap atop the sequined turquoise bridesmaid dress, and her interest somehow stolen by her silver shoes. 

She paces up to the table, apparently quietly enough that Maya doesn't hear her, and she sits down next to the quiet girl. 

"Maya, what's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" 

Maya's head shoots up to find her mother's gaze, and immediately breaks into a small smile that Katy knows is not genuine. 

"I'm having so much fun, Mom. It's just..." Her voice trails off and so does her gaze, so she's looking behind her mother. 

"Maya, what-" Katy says as she turns her head, immediately stopping when her eyes meet the picture that's effecting her daughter. 

Riley and Lucas are slow dancing to the new song that the DJ started playing, his hands on her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck, and they're looking at each other with affection in their gaze. 

She snaps her head back to her daughter, "Oh, baby girl. I'm so sorry." 

Another small smile pulls at Maya's lips, this one displaying all the pain that is burning in her chest, watching those two dance, and she whispers,"Yeah. They're happy though. That's all that matters."

Katy is about to rebut, and tell her daughter that she deserves all the happiness in the world, but she knows that Maya doesn't want to hear it. 

"How long have you been sitting here all by yourself?"

Maya looks down again, "Since the party started." 

Katy stands up and extends her hand to her daughter, "Let's go get your mind off of everything. I know a certain newfound father of yours would love to dance with you." 

The toothy smile that Katy loves so much crosses Maya's face, and she takes her mother's hand, walking with her to the dance floor. 

(Katy registers the little looks that Maya and Lucas shoot each other as they pass him and Riley. She knows that whatever is happening between them isn't quite over yet.)

And as the dance the night away, Katy cannot believe how happy she is, how she feels like she's floated up into the clouds and she's never coming down, because she finally has the family that she's always dreamed of.  
\-----

The crying over the baby monitor suddenly stops, and it confuses the woman greatly. 

She's drowsy from sleep, something that has become hard to come by over the past two months, but she sits up anyway and turns so her feet touch the ground. The blinking numbers on the alarm clock sat atop the night stand read 2:48 AM.

She stands, looking back briefly at her sleeping husband and smiles, before making her way through the door and down the hallway until she reaches the nursery door. 

She pushes the door open slowly, and her heart drops momentarily when she sees a silhouette sitting in the rocking chair, teetering back and forth slowly, holding her baby, until she recognizes the figure. 

The soft whispers of a melody are leaving Maya's mouth as she rocks her baby sister back and forth, and Katy's heart warms at the sight. 

"I love you so much, little Violet Grace Hunter. And I'll always protect you and love you and I will never, ever, leave you," Maya murmurs to the baby, and Katy can only barely make out the words, she's so quiet. 

It's silent for a few moments, so Katy decides to speak. 

"Maya, what are you doing up so late? I know you have that big test tomorrow." 

Maya doesn't lift her gaze from the baby, but a bright smile graces her face, "I'm just thinking." 

Violet coos in her sleep, causing Maya to laugh quietly, "And I heard her crying, so I thought I'd sit with her until you came." 

Katy steps over to her daughters, and sits down on the small pink ottoman that is next to the white rocking chair, "What're you thinking about?" 

Maya finally looks up, "Riley and Lucas broke up today." 

The woman knows that she has to feign surprise and concern until her daughter signals it's okay to drop the façade, "That's horrible. Are they both okay?" 

Maya nods, her smile remaining, "Yeah. It was a mutual decision, I guess. Riley and Farkle have some kind of thing going on, which, if I'm being completely honest, I saw coming." 

"And Lucas?"

The blonde teen's smile grows bigger, "Apparently, Lucas and Riley had some big conversation about true feelings or something. He talked to me after school today. He said that, if I still want to, he hopes that we can be together one day soon." 

A smile forms on Katy's face, "What did you say to him?" 

"I told him to wait a few weeks, and then he can ask me out. I don't want to be some kind of rebound, y'know? He said that I'm worth the wait." 

"Baby girl, that's huge! I'm so happy for you!" Katy exclaims excitedly, but still quietly, so the baby won't wake up. 

"Thanks, mom." 

"What's the commotion coming over the baby monitor for!?" 

Maya and Katy giggle at the sight of Shawn standing in the doorway, clad in his pajamas and rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, Dad. We had some big stuff to talk about." 

"This 'big stuff' better have nothing to do with a boy, you two." 

Maya laughs again, "Well, oops." 

Shawn walks over to his little family, "So how are my girls?" 

"We're good, honey. Always good." 

He sits down next to Katy on the ottoman, somehow finding a way to wrap an arm around Maya and her, and kisses her, Maya, and Violet on their heads.

"I love you three, so, so much," he accentuates each word, seemingly to get his point across." 

"We know. You tell us every day," Katy speaks tenderly, and rests her head on Shawn's shoulder, reaching to place a hand on Maya's knee. 

She can't believe that all of this, all of this joy, has come from nothing but sadness and hardships and struggle. All of it bloomed into such a beautiful thing. 

But, most of all, she managed to heal a damaged relationship with one of the people she loves most, who she never thought she was good enough for, because she just wasn't. 

But now she's good enough, because a she's gone through so much healing.

Everything was worth it. 

Everything is perfect. 

And she wouldn't change a thing, not in a million years. 

And definitely not when she has the distance to the moon, plus a couple of lightyears, of love under her belt.


End file.
